mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik/Current Timeline
Storyline ''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)'' After the fall of the evil Elder God Shinnok, Havik was approached by Quan Chi, Shinnok's loyal follower, who made a deal with the cleric of chaos: In return for powerful Blood Magik, Havik would reclaim Shinnok's amulet for the sorcerer, which contained the god, from the dark dimension Raiden and the Elder Gods had banished it too. With Blood Magik connected to the lock on the amulet, the Kamidogu, Havik would have the means of freeing the amulet, though secretly planned to betray Quan Chi and keep the amulet's destructive power for himself. Needing pawns to complete his schemes, Havik created the false prophecy of "Reiko's blood reigns" to sway the genius Outworld general and tactician Reiko to his cause. Abandoning his realm, Havik journeyed across the void to find Reiko and discovered the general in Outworld, contemplating suicide. Making his presence known, Havik urged him to do it, stating he who loses everything has everything to gain, and reveals he knows of the prophecy to Reiko as well. When Reiko questions who he is, Havik reveals his name and status as a cleric of chaos, taking the dagger Reiko was preparing to end his life with, and promising to Reiko that his blood will reign, Havik states that first it must flow, and stabs Reiko, giving him a faint taste of the Blood Code's power, the power that would supposedly turn him into a god. After this, the two forged an alliance to ascend Reiko to godhood, though Havik planned to use Reiko for his own ends while swearing fealty to the general. With his new power over Blood Magik, Havik could enslave anyone inflicted with it to his will by using the Kamidogu. One of the first victims of the Blood Magik possession was the resurrected Kuai Liang, who was cut and scarred by one of the Kamidogu by the Black Dragon mercenary Kano. Sub-Zero would escape with the dagger and remain in Havik's thrall for years. Havik also became obsessed with recruiting Quan Chi's former servant, the hellfire wraith Scorpion to his side, desiring Hanzo Hasashi as a fellow "agent of chaos". Setting his plans to acquire the amulet in motion and sufficiently enrage Hanzo to the point he would become Scorpion again, Havik possesses Forrest Fox of the Shirai Ryu, forcing him to invoke the Blood Code by carving his own face off with a Kamidogu entrusted to Hanzo by Raiden. Havik proceeded to use Fox to slaughter the revived Shirai Ryu clan, enraging Hanzo and guaranteeing his involvement. Fox was ultimately killed by Hanzo's youngest student, Takeda Takahashi, but not before Havik hinted at the Kamidogu's connection to Quan Chi to Hanzo. When Hanzo and Takeda sought Raiden out, Havik was able to possess the god and used him to battle Scorpion and nearly kill Takeda, but Havik's influence was seemingly purged from Raiden when his blood was purified of the Blood Magik corrupting him, though in secret Havik was able to observe and hear everything the three discussed, waiting for the perfect time to enslave Raiden again. Havik, hidden in the shadows, speaks to Reiko in an unknown location in Outworld, discussing how they have discovered the source of Kotal Kahn's power: Blood Magik from the Kamidogu. Reiko expresses his concern over how long it would take to find each dagger, but Havik assures him he already knows where the daggers are. After Reiko vents his frustration over still not having Outworld's throne, Havik tells the general that once he has united the daggers, he will need no one, not even Havik himself. Havik assures Reiko he will be more than Outworld's emperor: He will become a Blood God. Havik is fully seen as he greets the captured Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs in the throne room on Shang Tsung's Island, Reiko by his side and with Red Dragon soldiers stationed about. The cleric of chaos greets the girls and welcomes them to a feast, warning them it may be their last. Havik spurs the possessed Kuai Liang when he is confronted by Hanzo and Takeda, demanding he take their spines for defying the Blood Code. As Kuai Liang mocks and goads Scorpion at the cleric of chaos's bidding, Havik stands in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits experimenting on a corpse and madly declaring he will soon have all of the Kamidogu and Hanzo Hasashi's soul. Havik uses Sub-Zero to battle Scorpion and holds the advantage throughout the fight thanks to Kuai Liang's powerful cryomancer abilities enhanced by Blood Magik. When Takeda steals the Kamidogu from Kuai, Havik uses the last of the Blood Magik in Kuai's blood to freeze a section of the city solid, trapping Scorpion and Takeda in ice. While Kuai was freed from Havik's possession, Scorpion escapes the ice and resumes the battle, unaware Sub-Zero is no longer possessed. On Shang Tsung's Island, Havik is given Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu of Outworld from Skarlet, and Havik expresses his impression over Skarlet's boldness of stealing the dagger from Kotal's own fortress during the Shokans siege. When Skarlet requests to learn Blood Magik, Havik leads her to Cassie Cage's prison cell, explaining Cassie's heritage of being descended from a clan of warriors bearing an ancient power. The chaos cleric tells Skarlet that while the power can be taken, they must force Cassie to fight first. Havik forces a chained Cassie to watch as Skarlet mercilessly pummels Jacqui into submission. When Jacqui is knocked unconscious and Cassie asks why the cleric is doing this, Havik tells her the reason is because her father is Johnny Cage and explains that he desires the power of Cage's bloodline, the power of warriors bred to fight the gods themselves, that power having done the impossible when it allowed Cage to defeat Shinnok, an Elder God. Havik tells Cassie that power is only unleashed when loved ones are near death and mockingly asks Cassie if Jacqui's life means anything to her. Cassie insists that she doesn't have power like her father's and Havik briefly muses that it might have skipped a generation before walking away and concluding that Cassie simply hasn't suffered enough to awaken her abilities. Reiko then returns, presenting Earthrealm's Kamidogu to the cleric of chaos. Pleased, Havik admires the dagger while telling Reiko that they only need to collect one more before he can make the former general into the Blood God. When Reiko expresses confusion over this, believing all six Kamidogu are needed, Havik explains that Raiden has already collected three of the daggers for them and says that every step the thunder god takes to protect Earthrealm brings them closer to conquering it. Havik then heads to Earthrealm, at the Kang Temple in the Henan Province of China, disguising himself by restoring the flesh of his lower jaw and nose. He would corrupt the guardian of the Chaosrealm Kamidogu, Shujinko and possess him. Havik then waits for Hanzo Hasashi and Takeda Takahashi's arrival, greeting the shocked two cordially for the first time in the flesh. Havik gives Scorpion a formal bow as the Shirai Ryu and his student prepare to attack him, though Shujinko talks Hanzo down, proclaiming Havik to be a man of god and guest of the Shaolin. Scorpion says that Havik is an agent of the blood demon, though Havik denies this and tells Scorpion he is no one's agent but his own. When Shujinko demands proof and Hanzo is unable to provide any, Havik brushes the situation off as a misunderstanding before asking Shujinko if he can speak with Hanzo in private and has him take Takeda away. Havik is pleased that it is just himself and Hanzo alone and tells the ninja that Raiden is the true enemy, saying that the 'demon' who seeks to unleash the Kamidogu's power by uniting them has been Raiden all along, who has tricked Hanzo into collecting them for him. Hanzo refuses to believe Havik's words and moves to collect the Chaosrealm Kamidogu when he sees the dagger before him is projection and not the true object. Havik mocks Hanzo by asking him if he believed Shujinko would leave a powerful weapon like the Kamidogu on display. Hanzo demands to know where the dagger is when Havik suddenly clutches his head and fervently denies knowing where it is, before pleading with Hanzo that he will tell him the truth about Raiden. Havik proclaims Raiden to be utterly corrupt before ripping off the flesh of his lower jaw and revealing himself to be the one who corrupted not only Raiden, but Sub-Zero and Forrest Fox as well. Saying all it took was a few drops of blood, Havik says Scorpion is next and that this time Takeda won't be around to save him. Havik then takes full control over Shujinko and has him attack Takeda with the Chaosrealm dagger. Before Havik can do anything else, Hanzo gives into his Scorpion persona and uses hellfire coated attacks to break Havik's right knee, before snapping his neck and beating his head into nothing but flesh and bone. This does not kill the chaos cleric, as Havik invokes the Blood Code to heal his injuries, regenerating before a shocked Hanzo's eyes. Telling Hanzo they are not finished and chiding him for holding back the fire inside out of fear, Havik attacks Hanzo with enough force to send him flying through the chamber doors. Following the Shirai Ryu, Havik asks him why he won't let the fire take him, telling him he could become more than mortal by being an agent of chaos. The cleric of chaos rants that Raiden is his puppet, that Outworld is eating itself alive, and that Hanzo's clan is dust in the wind, before revealing Takeda being held hostage by Shujinko, who holds the Chaosrealm Kamidogu at this throat. Havik threatens to make Takeda his puppet and Hanzo then demands to know what the chaosrealmer wants. Havik tells Hanzo he wants his "friendship", desiring to use the power of the Blood Code and Scorpion's hellfire to "liberate" the realms from order under the rule of the Elder Gods, wanting mortals to be in control. Explaining he only wanted Takeda as leverage, Havik urges Hanzo to surrender to his true nature and he will return his student to do with him as he pleases. When Hanzo refuses to act, Havik punches him across the jaw, telling him this isn't a choice. Beating Hanzo without relent or mercy, Havik tells him that Scorpion's fire protects him, and knocks Hanzo down with a kick before stomping down on his back, Havik tells him that Scorpion won't allow him to die, even if he wants to. Telling Hanzo that he couldn't have made it this far without burning hotter and hotter, before asking Hanzo how far he must push and how close to death must he be before Scorpion takes over. When Hanzo tells him all the way, Havik is delighted to hear this and begins attempting to rip Hanzo's arms from their sockets. Hearing Hanzo's voice warp in pain and rage, Havik is pleased to hear "his" Scorpion, before holding Hanzo in a headlock to "turn up the heat". After Hanzo speaks to his apprentice one last time, Havik punches the Shirai Ryu grandmaster into a pillar behind him, shattering it, and puncturing Hanzo's chest with his fist, saying, "Thus spoke Hanzo Hasashi", finishing him. Havik allows a horrified Takeda free from Shujinko's grasp, urging him to witness the rebirth of Scorpion. When Takeda pleads with his dying master to tell him what to do, Havik mockingly informs him his teacher's lungs are collapsed. Havik notes the fire within Takeda as well, and asks if he would join their cause. When Takeda makes it clear he would die first, Havik merely responds, "That can be arranged," as his possessed legions of monks gather behind him with Shujinko in the lead. When Hanzo dies in his students arms, Havik eagerly awaits the "fireworks" of Scorpion's rebirth, but is confused when nothing happens. Takeda then reveals to the chaos cleric that Scorpion was never a separate persona within Hanzo, that he always made his own choices. Disappointed, Havik muses that Hanzo was a true agent of chaos before telling Takeda to leave unless he wishes to join his master. When Takeda vows to make Havik pay, the chaos cleric only tells him he looks forward to it. Havik returned to Shang Tsung's Island in time to see Reiko killed a second time by the combined attacks of Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and Ermac. Amused by how painful it looked, Havik announced his presence, and after Kotal Kahn threatened to end his twisted game, Havik revealed his trump card: Raiden, who had never escaped his corruption, and used the thunder god to strike all on the island with bolts of blood red lightning. Havik watches as Raiden attacks all of his enemies on the island, the Blood Code enslaved Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs at his side, before ordering Raiden to cease. The thunder god complies and floats down to the ground, Havik explaining that the coming ritual requires mortal blood, but not just any blood. Indicating the unconscious bodies of Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and Cassie's parents, Havik calls them champions, and orders the Red Dragons to take Reiko to the Flesh Pits to be revived and to escort their guests to the throne room before corralling Kotal Kahn's and Mileena's forces to the dungeon. Havik joins Reiko in the throne room, with Raiden, Cassie, and Jacqui, and begins to speak, observing that all seven Kamidogu are in their possession thanks to Raiden, when he notices Sonya Blade awakening. The chaos cleric mocks her and urges her to fight to her last drop as she discovers her blood being drained. Havik explains that the blood of champions is their sacrifice, and Reiko is to be the vessel. Stating that today they unleash a god, Havik picks up the goblet of champions blood, cruelly revealing to Sonya that her daughter cried for her as he tortured her and promises her that she will be crying when the ceremony ends. Presenting the goblet to Reiko, Havik urges him to drink and fulfill his destiny. Reiko complies, and Havik declares Reiko's blood reigns, and Havik, joined by his Blood Code slaves, stabs Reiko with each of the Kamidogu. After the storm of Blood Magik subsides, Havik finds himself in Reiko's grip by the neck as the general basks in his newfound godhood. Havik is released from Reiko's grip and watches as the general revels in his new godhood alongside Cassie, Jacqui, and Raiden, all still enslaved to the Blood Code. When Reiko boasts of hungering for tributes to the Blood God, Havik agrees, stating their newly immortal lord must be ravenous for mortal sacrifice. When Reiko contemplates devouring the bound champions, Havik intervenes, saying the champions are still useful, citing Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are vital to his study of the deadly green energies of Cage's family, and suggests to Reiko that he publicly execute the Outworlders who rejected his authority as a warning for those who would defy him. The chaos cleric says he knew Reiko would demand tribute and planned ahead, ordering the Red Dragons to bring in the prisoners. Havik presents Reiko with the spoils of battle, Kotal Kahn and Mileena's captured forces from the battle on the beach. When Reiko asks how many there are, Havik informs him they are a hundred strong, which pleases the Blood God as he devours them all in a single blast of Blood Magik. When Reiko still demands more, Havik tells him there are none left. When Reiko says he still hungers, Havik tells him patience is a virtue prized among the gods, saying Reiko should understand due to his immortality, but Reiko suddenly attacks him, demanding to know what the cleric has done to him. Choking, Havik asks his lord what is wrong, and Reiko groans in agony of the pain, having been prepared for the power, but not the pangs of hunger clawing inside him. Reiko staggers away from Havik, and the Chaosrealmer mockingly asks how badly it hurts. When Reiko screams that it's tearing him apart, the general literally begins to claw his chest open, and Havik speaks through his Blood Code possessed puppets, reminding Reiko: "With great power comes great suffering. That is the Blood Code." Reiko begs for help as his body begins to gruesomely fall apart, and Havik stands over him, telling his 'lord' that he was never a candidate for godhood, that his true purpose was to be a vessel for a real god. Grabbing Reiko by his head, Havik gouges out his eyes with his thumbs, stating there is a seed inside the general's brilliant mind, crushing Reiko's head and ripping out the top portion of his skull. Saying it was always full of surprises, Havik crushes the skull and brain of Reiko, who had been nothing but a pawn, and feigns surprise suddenly. Turning to his 'guests', Havik asks them to confirm something to him as he presents the Amulet of Shinnok before them, revealing to all present that obtaining the amulet was the true purpose of gathering the Kamidogu all along. Havik holds the amulet as he states that the Elder Gods and Raiden believed they hide the weapon with literal cloak and dagger, and declares that the amulet refuses to stay hidden. Noting their uninvited guests, Havik 'demonstrates' his new weapon's power on the Shokan scouts spying on him. Mocking the 'rats' at his feet, Havik states that if their queen expects a report, they won't keep her waiting, and tears the Shokan apart with his bare hands. Heading to the beach with Cassie and Jacqui, Havik ties the Shokans body parts to their ship and sends it back to Sheeva's boat, before using Shinnok's amulet to blast the vessel. Watching the ship burn, Havik muses how exciting it would be if it was carrying explosives, and is pleased when the ship suddenly explodes. With that, Havik and the girls return to the throne room. Wearing Shinnok's amulet around his neck and with a Kamidogu in his hand, Havik stands over Kotal Kahn while having Raiden, Jacqui and Cassie stand over Mileena, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade also armed with Kamidogu, telling the captive Kahn that the departed Reiko had a blinding capacity for egotism, and notes how all it took was three words to make the mighty Outworld general his slave, no magik involved and only Reiko's ambition. Leaning closer to Kotal Kahn, Havik rants that all champions are afflicted by the same delusion, the belief that history can be shaped by powerful individuals such as them. Laughing at this, Havik declares that no mortal, champion or otherwise, can alter the course of history. Declaring that history is shaped by larger forces, Havik proclaims that chaos is the greatest of these forces. Stating that once Shinnok was defeated, all 'champions' thought they could enforce order, Havik declares it a fool's errand and draws his Kamidogu back. Telling Kotal Kahn that he will learn today that order cannot resist chaos, Havik stabs Kotal while raving that neither will he, and his slaves stab the other bound champions as well. All four are enslaved to Havik's will through the Blood Code. Having Sonya Blade declare that order is death, Havik calls death order, and holds up Shinnok's amulet. Havik reveals that they will destroy the Netherrealm, calling it a great evil. Turning to Ermac, Havik reveals he has saved him for last for a reason, and begins draining the construct's souls into the amulet. As Ermac writhes in agony, Havik reveals that while Raiden's cosmic barriers block Netherrealm, it also protects the realm, but reveals that by charging the amulet with his souls, they will be able to punch through the barrier and invade the realm. Before Havik can finish draining Ermac of his souls, his hand is suddenly caught by a serrated cable, and the limb is severed at the wrist. Havik's hand and Shinnok's amulet fall to the floor as Takeda announces his arrival, having come to make good of his promise to avenge his master's death at Havik's hands. Havik observes Takeda as he battles Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, using the girls to taunt Takeda. After Takeda defeats them, Havik calmly collects his severed hand and reattaches it, while cruelly recalling his time possessing Fox and reminding Takeda of his execution of his friend. Takeda is undeterred and approaches Havik. The chaos cleric reminds Takeda that he's not the only one he has to fight and begins listing off his possessed champions, before exclaiming in mock confusion as he asks where Mileena is. Havik's puppets begin an all out assault on Takeda, bringing the boy to his knees in moments. Havik stands over Takeda while noting how fortunate it is that Hanzo is not there to see his failures. Brandishing Shinnok's amulet, Havik states he has whole realms waiting to explode into chaos and tells Takeda he will make this simple, giving the Shirai Ryu the option to sacrifice his blood to the Kamidogu and become an agent of chaos under Havik's control, or be reunited with his master in death. Havik held Shinnok's amulet over Takeda, the relic gathering power as the cleric of chaos ordered Takeda to choose his destiny to either join the agents of chaos or the forgotten dead. As Takeda choked out his choice, Havik leaned closer, having been unable to hear his words, allowing the youth to headbutt the Chaosrealmer. Amused, Havik slammed Takeda's face into the floor, admiring the boy for sticking to his principles, but before he could kill him, Havik's hand that held the amulet was shot, causing him to drop it. Seeing D'Vorah arrive using Kotal Kahn's Portal Stone to bring in the emperor's loyal warriors as backup, Havik greeted them all, speaking through his Blood Code enslaved champions to welcome his new enemies to their nightmare. Though entertained to watch the battle unfold before him, Havik returned his attention to Takeda, only to see the boy absconding with the amulet. Giving chase, Havik mocked Takeda by asking what his master would say to him running from his opponent. When Takeda tripped, Havik was able to easily catch up to him, revealing he knew everything Raiden had told him of Shinnok's amulet, and though Takeda threatened to use it to kill him, Havik was easily able to reclaim the relic due to understanding how to wield its power. Torturing Takeda with a massive blast of energy from the amulet, Havik quickly realized the boy's soul was charged with Jinsei energy, and noted that might have saved his life in other circumstances, Havik was all too happy to prolong Takeda's agonizing death. Ranting that Earthrealm's death would be just as slow, Havik mocked Raiden for believing Shinnok's defeat meant peace had been achieved for all realms, and instead proclaimed it as a golden opportunity for chaos. Before Havik could kill Takeda, the cleric of chaos suddenly found his head ripped from his body by a revived Scorpion. Held in Hanzo's hand, Havik could only stare in shock and admit his surprise as Scorpion teleported them both away. Shortly after this, Havik's hold over all possessed by the Blood Code was broken at last. Havik's still living severed head was carried to the gates of hell in the Netherrealm, where Scorpion tossed it to the Oni Moloch and Drahmin. Ranting weakly at Hanzo, calling him a fellow agent of chaos, Havik vowed that everything he knew would die because of him, but his threats fell on uncaring ears. The Oni would then bring Havik's head to their master, Quan Chi. Havik ranted at the sorcerer that Netherrealm was doomed to chaos, as all realms known and unknown were as well. These proved to be Havik's final words as Quan Chi crushed his head under his boot, ending the cleric of chaos's reign of terror once and for all. Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages